Mark Me
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 3: Hickeys. Rachel wonders why Quinn never gave her any hickeys throughout the course of their relationship. So, she asks Quinn why and wants to be marked by her girlfriend.


Rachel giggled as Quinn slammed her bedroom door shut behind them, her back pressed up against said door. She sighed as she felt the cheerleader's lips brush against her neck and hands slipping into her argyle sweater.

"Take me to bed, baby," Rachel moaned as Quinn licked across the column of her throat.

"Hang on tight, baby," Quinn murmured against her ear.

Rachel nodded and wrapped her legs around the cheerleader's waist, her sinfully short skirt hiking up her thighs. The cheerleader grinned and kissed her sweetly on the lips as she turned around and walked towards the bed. Rachel squeaked as the cheerleader threw her on the bed, a predatory smirk on her face.

"Strip your sweater for me, baby," Quinn husked out, making Rachel shudder in arousal.

She did as she was told, biting her lip as she pulled up her sweater. She felt her heart rate pick up at the hungry look in her girlfriend's eyes, a gush of wetness streaming out of her core.

"Kiss me," Rachel rasped as she lay down on the bed.

Quinn nodded and crawled on top of the brunette, then crashed their lips together. Rachel moaned as she opened her mouth, allowing Quinn's tongue to slip in. She moaned as she tasted the cheerleader, vanilla and a hint of cherry. God, she could never get enough of Quinn's tongue inside of her mouth.

"Mmm, baby," she moaned as she felt Quinn's tongue lick the shell of her ear. She felt the blonde's lips drag across her neck, then a hot and moist tongue dart out. She felt a few nips across her neck, but not enough to make a mark. She then wondered why Quinn never gave her a hickey, even when they fucked like animals sometimes.

"Can I take your bra off?" Quinn murmured against her neck.

"L-later, c-can you stop first?" Rachel panted as she felt Quinn's hands roam her torso.

"Is something wrong, Rach?" Quinn asked with concern as she stopped her movements and rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"Nothing, just wondering," Rachel said as she brushed Quinn's golden locks away from her face. The cheerleader leaned into the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. Rachel smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"What were you wondering about?" Quinn asked, her hazel eyes curious.

"I was wondering why you never gave me a hickey," Rachel whispered. Quinn's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "I mean, we've made love a lot of times and fucked roughly sometimes, but you never tried to give me a hickey."

Quinn bit her lip and Rachel watched as she contemplated. A few moments later, Quinn sighed and took Rachel's face in both of her hands.

"I just thought that you wouldn't like it," Quinn explained. "You told me before when you were still with Finn that you didn't like it when he tried to give you hickeys."

Rachel bit her lip and shuddered at the thought of Finn marking her. It was disgusting at best, but with Quinn... She loved Quinn and she wouldn't mind getting marked by her girlfriend.

"That's because I was disgusted at the thought of him marking me," Rachel said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. "But thank you, Quinn, for taking that into consideration."

Quinn smiled and took one of Rachel's hands, bringing it to her lips and kissed each knuckle. Rachel sighed contentedly as she felt Quinn's love for her in that simple gesture. She knew that she had made the right choice by giving Quinn her virginity. She had made it so special and romantic, and she felt so loved the first time they made love. It was something she knew Finn would never be able to do for her.

"You know I love you, and I wouldn't ever want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable," Quinn said sincerely as she laced their fingers together. "Why'd you bring it up, by the way?"

"I just... you know, I'd like it if you gave me a hickey." Rachel said, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "I think it's... kind of 'hot' for lack of a better term." Quinn chuckled and kissed Rachel's forehead. The brunette smiled and circled her arms around the cheerleader's neck. "So... will you mark me?" she whispered.

"Okay," Quinn smiled. "Just on the collarbone for now, in case you don't want it to be glaringly obvious."

"Okay," Rachel agreed. Quinn nodded and moved her lips south. Rachel sighed as she felt the cheerleader's tongue stroke her collarbone.

"This is going to sting a bit, alright?" Quinn murmured against her collarbone. Rachel nodded and bit her lip.

She gasped and hissed in pain as Quinn sank her teeth in her collarbone, her nails digging into the blonde's clothed back. She then sighed as Quinn nipped and soothed the spot with her tongue, then pulled her back up for a kiss.

"Was that okay?" Quinn asked against her lips.

"Mmhmm," Rachel smiled. "I love you."

Quinn smiled and kissed her chastely. "I love you, too."

"Make love to me?" Rachel asked softly.

"Okay," Quinn smiled, then started shedding her clothes. Rachel smiled as she stripped herself, then lay back down on the bed, her bare skin flush against the sheets.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley the next day with a smile on her face. Instead of her normal argyle sweater, she wore a low-neck blouse that perfectly showed her marked collarbone. She walked up to her locker and was about to open it when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Good morning, Rach," Finn's goofy grin came into view.

Her morning was officially ruined.

"Is there anything you need, Finn?" she asked impatiently as she tapped her foot against the ground.

"I, uh-" the tall boy cut himself off, then frowned as his gaze landed on the angry red mark on the brunette's collarbone. "Is that a hickey?"

"Yes, and Quinn gave it to me before she made sweet and passionate love to me last night," Rachel said all in one breath.

"What the hell!?" Finn exclaimed angrily. "You never allowed me to give you any hickeys, but you let Quinn do it!?"

"I told you, Finn! I didn't want you to give me any!" Rachel huffed in exasperation as she jerked her wrist away from the tall boy. "And you kept pressuring me!"

"Oh, but you let Quinn do it? Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Finn said angrily.

"It's because she never pressures me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with, and she always asks me first!" Rachel shouted, stomping her foot. "I love Quinn, and no, I don't think it's unfair, Finn!"

"So if I never pressured you, you'd allow me to do it?" Finn asked, puzzled.

Rachel sighed in frustration and groaned.

"No, I don't think so. Because honestly, the thought of you marking me is _disgusting_," Rachel said in disgust, jabbing Finn hard in the chest. "You never loved me, and I never loved you! You only wanted me just so you could take my virginity and brag about it to the football team! About how the school quarterback popped the loser's cherry! You never even bothered to defend me from the slushies! So _screw you, _Finn Hudson!" she shouted as she slammed her palm against the locker.

Shocked at the tiny diva's outburst, the tall boy stood, his jaw agape. The last thing he expected was for her to curse at him. By this time, a small crowd of people had gathered around the tall boy and the small brunette, wondering about what was going on between the two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Quinn's voice shouted through the crowd. "Move it, people! Otherwise you will see just how bitchy I can get!"

Scared, the crowd of students immediately dissipated, apparently not wanting to see just how angry the head cheerleader can get.

"Rachel, baby, are you okay?" Quinn asked in concern as she immediately sidled up to the brunette's side, her arms wrapped around her protectively. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm okay, baby," Rachel smiled reassuringly as she tiptoed to plant a chaste kiss to the cheerleader's lips. "I was just explaining to Finn here on why you're the one I want to mark me," she added with a glare to the tall boy.

Quinn growled and Rachel watched as she stood in front of the boy.

"Now, you listen here, Hudson!" Quinn snarled and rammed Finn against the row of lockers. The tall boy actually whimpered in fear under the intense glare of the cheerleader. "Rachel is _my _girlfriend, and if you do _anything _to hurt her, I will personally hunt you down to the ends of the earth, torture you slowly, and _literally _roast you alive! Don't come near her, don't even look at her, and don't even think of trying about getting her back! You are a pathetic human being, and the worst quarterback and football player here on earth! If you weren't even quarterback, I'm sure you'd be receiving slushies every single day. So get the fuck out of here before I kill you!"

Quinn growled and kneed the tall boy's crotch to emphasize her point, making him whimper and crumple to the ground in pain. Rachel felt a gush of wetness ruin her panties at the sight. Protective Quinn was really, really hot, and it usually led them to having wild sex as soon as they got to her house. And she was sure that they were having hot and wild sex as soon as they got home later that day.

With Finn still crumpled to the ground, Quinn growled and crashed her lips against Rachel's. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise, but ultimately returned the kiss. She moaned as Quinn's tongue fought against hers dominantly. She didn't care if anyone was watching them. It was too hot, and she actually didn't want Quinn to stop.

"I'm going to mark you, and show him that you're my girlfriend now," Quinn growled into her ear.

"Y-yes, do it," Rachel panted, gasping as Quinn's teeth sank into her neck. She tangled her hands into blonde tresses as the cheerleader sucked hard on it, then gently soothed it with her tongue. She leaned her head back against the locker, catching up to her breath as Quinn planted small kisses all over her neck.

Below them, on the floor, Finn watched, shocked and scared at the same time.

"What are you waiting for!?" Quinn snarled. "Get out!"

Finn whimpered and scrambled to his feet as he limped away quickly, afraid to get hit in the crotch again by the very angry cheerleader.

"God, that was hot," Rachel panted as Quinn helped her stand up.

"Sorry I got too possessive," Quinn murmured apologetically as she ran her finger across the angry red mark that now adorned the brunette's neck.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Rachel said reassuringly. "I think it was just about time that we put Finn in his proper place, anyway."

Quinn smiled and planted a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. The brunette smiled as they pulled apart, lacing her fingers around the cheerleader's as they walked to their first class.

She would definitely be asking Quinn to give her more hickeys when they fucked like animals later that night.


End file.
